Kamen Rider Vi
by Pega-Rider
Summary: A tribute to Shotaro Ishinomori, and long-awaited special project! The Kamen Riders lost their power to an evil empire, which sought to dominate world! When all hope is last, there is only one who can save them: Kamen Rider Vi. This fic ties to Kamen Rider continuity. WARNING: May use profanity, graphic violence, angst, and suggestive yuri scenes.


_**PEGA-RIDER PRODUCTION PRESENTS:**_

_TRIBUTE TO SHOTARO ISHINOMORI_

_(1938-1998)_

_Disclaimer:_

_Kamen Rider is owned by Toei & Ishinomori Production_

_©1971-2013 Shotaro Ishinomori_

* * *

"This World is beautiful, isn't it?"

(The Earth is shown.)

**Earth…**

(The scene shifted to grassy land with a windmill.)

**The place we live.**

**The only place to find lives.**

(Then the butterflies flew around.)

**Where beautiful things are commonly found.**

(Scene shifts to an upper-shot of the cities, and the view reels forward.)

**The world of the dearest.**

(Scene shifts to an intersection where the vast people are walking along the zebra-cross in different directions.)

**Where we humans can live happily.**

(Scene shifts to a mother held a baby on her arms.)

**The source of happiness.**

(The screen turns blank.)

**Until…**

(The scene shifts into a scenery in flames, with several knight-like soldiers and spider-like robots marching toward the "camera". A flag with insignia of eagle, lion, and serpent around the shield embarks.)

**The evil emerges, destroying all the good, which later ruins the beauty lying in earth.**

**As the atrocities of evil continues their path of destruction, blindly crushing all in their way.**

(The scene showed the spider-like robots shooting the city with its laser cannon, until the buildings were destroyed, and city was ruined. The soldiers were chasing and killing the people in the ruined city, while their blood was spilling from their bodies and some of them were dripped at the soldiers' blade, and dropped slowly.)

(As narration continued, the scene showed several people went on exodus by walking through deserts, ravine, snowy fields, and even underground.)

**Thousands of lives lost, nature was shred into smithereens, many civilizations lost, and Mother Earth is weeping to beg the help from The Divine. The Evil Ones prospered and cheered over People's suffering. Meanwhile, People refuge away to seek help from The Far Land, while still bringing hope for them and Earth to survive.**

**And from hope, they come…**

(The scene shifted to some shots of parts of white motorcycle, a red scarf, antennae on green helmet, silver glove, and then a red belt with silver oval-shaped buckle with red-and-black lines sticking to each other to form circle. And then a shield-like emblem with capital R and a motorcycle inside is shown.)

**Warriors of The Far Land, they arrive, they answered People's call. **

**The Masked Warriors of Far Land stood with courage and glory in their shining metallic steed, with their scarves of justice hanging around their neck and their steeds' tires marked their path to the truth; powered by The Belt of Energy.**

(All The Masked Warriors then stood before the knight soldiers.)

**They stood before The Evil, and sworn to protect The Earth and those who lives in it. Blessed by The Divine, they answer People's hope for their cause to fight The Evil.**

**They are known as…**

(The face of a green bug-like mask with silver mandible-like mouthpiece and red bug-like eyes with black tear stain-like structure below eyes is shown.)

…_**Kamen Rider**_…

(The masked warrior, who was partly described, was revealed to be Kamen Rider #1, and then he performed his familiar pose, with left arm stretched to upper-right 45 degrees while he clenched his right fist beside his waist.)

* * *

**(Theme Song: Go Get 'em by Kamen Rider Girls)**

All Kamen Riders then charged towards Knight Soldiers with their motorcycles, and they executed a full assault against the knight troops. Kamen Rider #1 and his similar counter part with red gloves and boots, Kamen Rider #2 jumped from their bike and landed in front of Knight Soldiers, and then they battled the soldiers.

A green rider with orange mask and segments of silver lines at the middle reminiscent to dragonfly, V3 charged the calvaries of Knight Soldiers on his blue motorcycle, Hurricane and then performed "drift attack" against the soldiers, while a black rider with blue helmet who has prosthetic right arm, Riderman launched his hook from right arm to one of riding Knight Soldier to take it off from its mechanic horse and force it to fall apart.

A gray Rider with an "V" on his face and X-shaped red chest armor, X Rider magically took out his long pole from his belt and whacks on Knight Soldiers with his spinning rod moves, while a floating red, yellow, and blue conical cybernetic arrow was aimed at them, and then a black-and-silver rider with "Phi" symbol on his mask, Faiz along with similar rider with "X" on his face and chest armor, Kaixa and black Rider with white trim all over his body and upside down "Delta" symbol on his face, Delta jumped and kicked to the arrow, propelling it to sweep the enemies forwards in process.

Lizard-like green rider, Amazon swiped his claws, and then he swiped the knight soldiers with his claws in animalistic manner. He then jumped and bit left arm of one of the soldier, and then pulled it forcefully until the arm was torn and ripped off its body, which revealed the cybernetic structure of the arm with cables poking out. The bestial Rider then stabbed left-armless Knight Soldier at its stomach with his claw and threw it to other one. Meanwhile, the grasshopper-like humanoid monster, Shin tore some of Knight Soldiers' armors with his claws, and brutally ripped out their heads. He then ripped out their limbs and stabbed another Knight Soldier with his bare hand.

A two-horned Oni-like purple Rider with demon crest on his forehead and red face markings, Hibiki was shown standing on a cliff, while swinging his drumstick with Oni heads-like tips, before the drum tips ignited and engulfed in flame. Hibiki then threw the flame to Knight Soldiers to combust them into cinders. Meanwhile, the black oni-like Rider with singular horn and blue facial markings, Ibuki shot some Knight Soldiers with his trumpet-like gun, while a green Oni-like Rider with silver boxy face markings and guitar strings wrapping from his right shoulder to under his left rib, Todoroki slashed some of the soldiers with his guitar-shaped claymore.

"**FINAL VENT"**

"**LIGHTNING SONIC."**

"**BURNING DIVIDE."**

"**SPINNING DANCE."**

"**BLIZZARD VENOM."**

A red Rider with silver armor and dragon emblem on his silver knight-like helmet, Ryuki prepared his signature stance while a red Japanese dragon-like monster with silver horn, black body markings and sword-like tail, Dragredder flying around him before Ryuki jumped and Dragredder propelled him with its fire breath to have its partner deliver fiery flying kick, while the blue Rider with Renaissance-styled silver armor adorned with spade suit symbol and rhinoceros beetle-like helmet, Blade charged himself with electricity current from his sword and he, along with similar red Rider with diamond suit-adorned armor and stag beetle motif, Garren, black Rider with red markings all over his armor and heart-shaped eye lens on mantis-like helmet, Chalice, and black Rider with orange chest armor adorned with club suit and spider-like marking on his face, Leangle jumped. On their jump, Blade delivered supercharged side kick, while Garren split himself to three before delivering fiery axe kick; Chalice delivered spinning corkscrew kick, and Leangle delivered venomous freezing scissor kick. A black Rider with orange chest armor adorned with "S" letter and rhinoceros beetle-like helmet, Stronger also joined the Rider Kick formation as he jumped and delivered his thunderous flying kick. All kicks made contact to handful Knight Soldiers, destroying them.

"**CLOCK UP"**

All of sudden, the Knightroids were relentlessly attacked by red, blue, green, and grey blurry shadows, and after few minutes…

"**CLOCK OVER."**

As the four "shadows" stopped, the Knight Soldiers exploded. The four figures were revealed to be four riders: The red-and-silver rider with rhinoceros beetle-themed armor, Kabuto, a similar rider with stag beetle-themed armor, Gatack, and two look-alike Riders with similar X marking on chest and hopper-like helmet, but different color; one was colored green with red eyes and hopper leg-like jack on left leg, Kick hopper and another was colored grey with white eyes and same jack on his right arm, Punch Hopper.

A green locust-themed rider with long red scarf and orange torso armor, Skyrider was flying and then he delivered drop kick to one of spider-like robot, and he pierced through the robot as result, which made it exploded. A red rider with silver armor and longhorn beetle-like helmet, ZX threw some shuriken-shaped bombs to the robots and detonated them, destroying them in process. Unaware to him, several Knight Soldiers were aiming their crossbow-like beam rifle to ZX before they shoot him, but suddenly a silver rider with hornet-themed helmet and silver gloves with tassels, Super-1 blocked the rain of beams swiftly with his hands to the blurring speed. "Power Hand!" Super-1 exclaimed as he changed his arms to bulky, orange arm to lift some of the spider robot's remains to fling them to Knight Soldiers.

A red-armored rider with stag beetle-like helmet, Kuuga and a black rider with golden chest armor and dragon-like helmet, Agito stood back-to-back while getting surrounded by the Knight Soldiers. Kuuga conjured golden electricity from his belt to his body and leg, which resulting the golden lining on lower torso armor, shoulder pads, and a golden anklet appears on his leg. Kuuga had transformed to Rising Mighty Form. Agito opened his head crest, creating three-layered horn instead of one. Both Riders charged energy into his body before they jumped and delivered kick to create explosion that was enough to destroy all surrounding Knight Soldiers.

"Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze! Ore no hissatsuwaza, Uhh… what part is it…?" The red-armored Rider with railroad furnished the midsection of chest armor and red-eye lenses resembling halved peaches Den-O pondered as he was about to attack the Knight Soldiers, but before he was about to execute, he was hit on head by one of Knight Soldiers' sword, knocking the goofy Rider back. "Ouch!"

"You assholes!" Den-O angered as he tapped his Rider Pass on his belt buckle.

"**FULL CHARGE"**

The red electricity surged from the belt to his sword. "Ore no Hissatsuwaza… Uh… Whatever Version!" Den-O exclaimed before he brutally swing his sword around the Knight Soldiers as the blade from the sword detached, but chained with the same electricity, slashing all surrounding Knight Soldiers and destroying them into scraps of metals.

"Heh, it's all over!" Den-O snickered.

"WAKE UP!" A red-eyed black bat with gold trims, Kivat bat the 3rd announced as he played a red flute-like object, Fluestle. The rider with silver vampiric armor and bat-like helmet, Kiva lifted his right leg up and Kivat flew around to break the chain on his right shinguard, which resulting the shinguard to open its "wings", revealing red armor with three orbs. The vampire Rider jumped and then he delivered flying kick to the handful Knight Soldiers, which resulted the destruction of said soldiers as the bat-like insignia similar o Kiva's helmet appeared on the ground.

The black-and-green Rider with grasshopper-themed helmet and hexagonal crystal on his abdoment armor, BLACK RX was riding his blue-and-yellow grasshopper-like bike, Acrobatter along with green Rider with gold trimming and white mouthpiece, ZO in his black motorcycle. They attacked calvaries of Knight Soldiers with drifting attack, which resulted some of the horses dropped off their riders. Black RX transformed into a black Rider with orange and silver trims, Robo Rider and shot some of Soldiers with his gun, Vortech Shooter. ZO on the other hand, jumped from his bike to kick one of the cavalry, and then he jumped off to the another to kick another one, and he did the kick-jump chain to the calvaries.

A Green (at right side)-and-black (left side) Rider, W was riding a black motorcycle with green rear section and W-shaped antenna, Hardboilder. Soon, the Rider with hawk-like helmet, yellow clawed gauntlets, and green shin plates, OOO on his bulky motorcycle with ring-shaped header, Ride Vendor and a white space suit-clad Rider with rocket-like helmet, Fourze on his shuttle-like motorcycle, Masshiguler joined W. OOO drew out his sword and began hacking and slashing Knight Soldiers while riding motorcycle. W green and black removed USB Flash Disk-like devices, Gaia Memory from his W Driver belt. He then inserted the new red and grey ones into the belt.

"**HEAT! METAL!"**

W's color changed into red on right side, and silver on left side. The staff appeared behind his back, and he immediately took his shaft and swung the shaft to Knight Soldiers while drifting his bike. After some time he hacked and smashed some cyborg soldiers, he removed his silver Gaia Memory ans inserted into a slot in his Metal Shaft.

"**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"**Metal Branding!" **W Exclaimed as his shaft became engulfed with flames, and he accelerated his bike to pummel the Knight Soldiers with his fiery staff, which destroyed them in result.

OOO changed the red and green medals inside his belt with yellow ones, before he swiped a circle-shaped scanner on the belt.

"**LION! TORA! CHEETAH! LATAH, LATAH! LATORATAH!"**

OOO transformed into Latoratah Combo as his head changed into lion-like with golden mane and blue eyes, while his leg armor changed into yellow booted armor with cheetah motif. He then threw a yellow can that later enlarged and revealed the tiger face-like attachment and claw-like launcher. OOO's Ride Vendor split its header open and the front wheel split and folded to the rear one. The bike then attached to the yellow can by its front, becoming extra armor. Ride Vendor had combined with Tora Candroid to form Toride Vendor. The Toride Vendor roared, and it shot several coin-shaped bullets from the launcher to Knight Soldiers and it drifted to some of then while grinding their cybernetic bodies. OOO emitted intense ray from the manes, which burned Knight Soldiers due to its intense heat. OOO inserted thre silver coins into his sword and scanned them.

"**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!"**

"Haaa… SEI-YAAAAAAAAH!" OOO roared as he drifted his motorcycle and swung his energized sword from distance, which created a distortion as if the scenery was cut in half, but soon, the scenery restored but Knight Soldiers, which exploded soon after due to the attack.

"OOOORIYAAAAAAH!" Fourze yelled as he jumped with his motorcycle, and he pushed the switch on middle-right side on his belt.

"**LAUNCHER, ON."**

The blue missile pod manifested on Fourze's right leg and it shot out five missiles that hit Knight Soldiers cleanly, and he switched the yellow switch on middle-left side on his belt with sky blue one with a gatling gun atop it.

"**GATLING!"**

Fourze spun the gatling gun barrel on the switch.

"**GATLING, ON."**

The sky blue gatling gun manifested on Fourze's left leg. "Take this!" Fourze exclaimed as he fired the gatling gun while speeding up his bike. He then drifted in 360 degrees to shoot surrounding Knight Soldiers with missiles and gatling gun. He jumped out of his bike and switched the switches on leftmos and rightmost part of his belt with a red switch on right and blue switch on left. Both of them were linked with joysticks. He pressed the button on both switches…

"**N S MAGNET, ON"**

The spectral magnet appeared as the magnet bars appeared on Fourze's forearms, red on right and blue on left. The spectral magnets turned into large helmet parts attached with shoulder cannons. The parts then attached to each other on Fourze's head, forming the helmet, and his face became black with red eyes.

Fourze had transformed to Magnet States. Fourze then pushed the lever on his Fourze Driver belt to have the shoulder cannons detached from his shoulder and combined to a single floating magnet-shaped cannon.

"**LIMIT BREAK"**

"RIDER CHOUDENJI FULL BLAAAAST!" Fourze yelled energetically before he shot his missile launcher and gatling gun in the same time the magnetic cannon drone fired large twin energy blast to crowds of Knight Soldiers, destroying them.

The aerial assault cruisers opened fire to the Riders from airborne, which made them disoriented. However, a green Rider similar to ZO, but with green trim to make his body looks like leaf, J, stood below the aerial cruisers.

"JUMBO FORMATION!" J exclaimed as his body grew larger, larger, and larger… to the height of giant! He stood before the aerial cruisers and tossed them one by one. With his might, J punched and chopped the airships and tossed some of them to bunch of Knight Soldiers and spider robots below.

A Rider in black suit and trench coat adorned with ruby and ruby ring-like helmet, Wizard and a magenta-colored Rider with "X" pattern on his armor and barcode-styled helmet, Decade stepped backward before they stood back-to-back while getting surrounded by handful numbers of Knight Soldier. They then turned their heads to each other.

"Wizard, do you have some trick on your sleeve?" Decade asked.

"Of course I have." Wizard answered as he switched the "masked" ruby ring on his left ring with the similar one to the earlier, only with horn-like "eyebrows" and golden pendant. He switched the lever beside the buckle to have the hand's direction on his driver to left. He scanned a ring on his left hand to his Wizardriver belt.

"**FLAME, DRAGON! BOU, BOU, BOU BOU BOU!"**

The flaming dragon emerged from his body and it flew around Wizard, before a magical seal appeared behind its back, which the dragon-like fire entered, changing Wizard's appearance to the one with red trenchcoat, as well as silver shin guards and the face similar to the ring he just used. The chest armor sported dragon design, as well as few ruby stones.

Wizard had transformed to Flame Dragon Style. He then switched the Hand Author back to right direction before scanning the ring on his right ring

"**CONNECT, PLEASE."**

The portal made of magical seal opened beside him, and he retrieved a wristwatch-like device from the portal before equipped it on his right hand.

"**DRAGO TIME."**

He then spun the timer backwards all the way to its original position before he clicked the thumb on the timer.

"**SET UP. START!"**

Meanwhile, Decade drew a card from the album-like box on the right side of his belt, and he opened the buckle to insert the card before closing it.

"**ATTACK RIDE. ILLUSION!"**

Decade split up to five and each clone attacked the Knight Soldiers. The clone was using their sword to slash and dice some Knight Soldiers, and Wizard just went to hack and slash some Knight Soldiers with his sword. After few minutes of hacking and slashing, the timer pointed at blue zone at the right of the timer, and Wizard clicked the thumb.

"**WATER DRAGON!"**

Suddenly, a watery blue magical seal appeared beside him, and a blue-colored Wizard with diamond-cut sapphire instead of ruby, Wizard Water Dragon Style appeared from the seal before joining Wizard Flame Dragon to hack and slash some Knight Soldiers. Few seconds later, the timer pointed at the green zone at the bottom of timer, and Wizard Flame Dragon pressed the thumb again.

"**HURRICANE DRAGON!"**

A windy green magical seal appeared above the group of Knight Soldiers and green-colored Wizard with triangle-cut emerald, Wizard Hurricane Dragon Style jumped from the magic circle and sent some slashing gale with his sword. Wizard Flame Dragon pressed the thumb again once the timer pointed at yellow zone at the left.

"**LAND DRAGON!"**

The yellow magic circle appeared on ground, and the yellow-colored Wizard with rectangular cut yellow topaz, Wizard Land Dragon Style jumped out of the ground to send surprise uppercut to Knight Soldiers before he punched and kicked some Knight Soldiers on surface.

After few moments, Wizard and Decade along with their clones gathered, and Decade's clones disappeared.

"Alright, Finale time." Wizard said.

"Right, right."

Wizard scanned the ring merged with the wrist watch on his driver belt.

"**FINAL TIME: ALL DRAGON, PLEASE!"**

All of Wizard's clones merged with Wizard Flame Dragon, and he grew dragon wings, talons, tail, and head on chest. Decade, meanwhile, pulled out a yellow card and inserted it into his Decadriver.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE-O… DE-DE-DE-DECADE!"**

In front of Decade, several hologram of enlarged card he had inserted earlier appeared, and then he jumped before he descended to send flying kick to Knight Soldiers in front of him, while Wizard, now in All Dragon Style, conjured magic circle under him, and the four elemental constructs of dragon composed of fire, water, wind, and earth flew to Knight Soldiers, and he sent a flying kick alongside Decade's. All the attacks made powerful impact to Knight Soldiers, utterly destroying them.

**(End Music)**

When they tought the victory was theirs, suddenly, a new figure appeared before the Riders. The figure looked like a man, but it could have been ambiguous since he was enveloped by black coat. The figure raised a black crystal ball, and it glowed an ominous aura. The Riders glowed golden light from their bodies, and they felt the pain in their body as if the had their power taken away forcefully. As the golden aura left their body and went into the black crystal ball, all Riders forcefully returned to their human form, rendering their transformation trinkets useless.

Their powers had been stolen.

"Fuhahahahahahaha! Now I got your powers and you left useless! The age of darkness shall begin!"

"No such shit will happen!" the brown-haired man in black leather trench coat over leopard-motif shirt and jeans pants who had been Wizard stood up against the mysterious figure. "Because, we, Kamen Riders will be the last hope for humanity, even if we don't have powers!" The man, Haruto Souma ran to the evil figure, but the latter uses his dark aura to fend off the former away. Haruto groaned in pain. The evil figure laughed, as if he had everything he need to overpower the Riders.

"Damn…!" Haruto groaned. He couldn't do anything to fight the evil figure at the moment, as his power, mana of his inner Phantom Wizardragon was stolen by him.

"The Evil shall reign victorious!" The evil figure laughed evilly, thinking that he won the war. However, a golden ball of light flew to the black ball, and it brought the ball to the air before bursting it to have the golden light representing each of Kamen Riders' powers flew away, scattering to various places.

Thus, Kamen Riders lost their powers as Kamen Rider. Rendered powerless, and now turned normal human. Nobody wins, nobody loses. It turned out to be stalemate.

Now, Kamen Riders don't exist anymore.

* * *

**1 years later…**

The Kamen Riders now lived a normal live, as they had no powers left to protect the world from danger. Now Kamen Riders were only known in history, as the folklore told by people to people, or a documentary lore. Some of them thought that Kamen Riders became a myth that everyone in Earth could forget. Many thought that the war was over. However…

It was the beginning of the new war…

_**To be continued… **_

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is the prologue of my special project, dedicated to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toku Fans! Well, so you fans have thought that my Kyoryuger fic was the "special project" I mentioned, but that's not it. Actually, THIS fic is! I've planned the concept and formulated the plot and the formula for this fic for kinda long time, ever since before I made Kyoryuger fic. So, to make this fic as epic as possible, I need help from, especially professional Toku fic authors, who, have been written LOTS of stories, and is very well known.**

**So yeah, this is prologue of Kamen Rider Vi. Just in the nutshell, this fic featured a young woman who suffered from amnesia, so granddaughter of Tobei Tachibana, Yuri named her "Vi". Alongside Vi and Yuri, there were other guys who support them! They are Kazu Takiya the enigmatic Kamen Rider fanboy, Naruse Taki the Interpol agent, and of course, Tobei Tachibana himself! Vi fights Victoria Empire along with her friends as the new Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Vi! She also must search for Rider Idols and destroy them to restore the power of Kamen Riders to their rightful owners! Moreover, she got new powers based on other Kamen Riders each time she restored their powers! FYI, the Monster of The Week in this fic is called "Knights", since the enemy is themed after Medieval Kingdom, à la Code Geass.**

**Also, a bit warning to you guys. This fic is intended for older readers, so I rated it "M". It might be caused of possible excess usage of profanity, graphic violence, angst, and some (possibly) yuri scene.**

**REVIVE, KAMEN RIDER!**

**Please comment and review! Anything are accepted including comments, critiques, thoughts, suggestion, and more! But not trolls, obviously.**

* * *

**Preview: **A granddaughter of the owner of Tachibana Racing Motors, Yuri Tachibana found a mysterious young woman laying unconscious on the river. She couldn't remember her past and identities! The woman, now named "Vi", suddenly rushes off to fight of a Knight terrorizing the townsfolk! Vi showed herself to transform into the new Kamen Rider, Vi, and fights the monster!

**REVIVE, KAMEN RIDER!**

* * *

**CAST**

_Guest Cast_

Shunsuke Takasugi as Kamen Rider Super-1 (Voice)

Masahiro Inoue as Kamen Rider Decade (Voice)

Toshihiko Seki as Kamen Rider Den-O (Voice)

Tomokazu Sugita as Kivat-Bat the 3rd, Kamen Rider J (Voice)

Renn Kiriyama as Kamen Rider W's Left Side (Voice)

Masaki Suda as Kamen Rider W's Right Side (Voice)

Shu Watanabe as Kamen Rider OOO (Voice)

Souta Fukushi as Kamen Rider Fourze (Voice)

Shunya Shiraishi as Haruto Souma / Kamen Rider Wizard

Houchu Otsuka as Man (?) in Black Robe

_Suit Actors_

Riderman, Skyrider, Shin, Kamen Rider Agito, Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Faiz, Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider Kiva, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Wizard: Seiji Takaiwa

Kamen Rider Garren, Kamen Rider #1, Kamen Rider Gatack, Kamen Rider Super-1, Kamen Rider Delta, Kamen Rider Ibuki, Kamen Rider W: Eitoku

Kamen Rider Kuuga: Kenji Tominaga

Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Leangle, Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider ZX, Kamen Rider Amazon, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper: Jun Watanabe

Man (?) in Black Robe, Kamen Rider Chalice: Satoshi Fujita

Kamen Rider Todoroki, Kamen Rider OOO: Yugo Fujii

Kamen Rider Stronger: Toshihiro Ogura

Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, Kamen Rider Blade: Kazuya Okada

Kamen Rider X, Kamen Rider Black RX, Kamen Rider #2, Kamen Rider Kaixa: Jiro Okamoto

Kamen Rider J, Kamen Rider ZO: Yoshifumi Oshikawa


End file.
